particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hong Seon-Ki
Hong Seon-Ki (b. 3 Apr 4244; d 4 Nov 4297. ; r. 4291-4297), was President of Dankuk(1 November 4290) and Dictator from 1 October 4291 to his death on 4 November 4297. He is best known for being one of the most tyrannical and insane leaders in Dankuk's history. Early Life In the Annals of the Hong Dynasty, Hong Seon-Ki, in the early part of his life, had abilities which surpassed those of the ordinary man, and was quick-witted and quick-tempered. According to legend, he was intelligent enough to win all of his arguments, and he was strong enough to hunt wild beasts with his bare hands. He was the younger brother of Hong Soo-Ra. His father Hong Yong Tae had a sister, Hong Eunji, who married the Hwangje Emperor Ho-Jun. Hong Seon-ki served his early life as a military official and spent his years by battling the Far left dictatorship that had control of Dankuk in the 4270's. Election and Dictatorship During the 4280s, Alfredo de la Cruz of the new Yeonbangdang would lead large-scale democratic reforms after fhe collapse of the Juche Dictatorship and found the Dranian Federation. As President de la Cruz moved to empower regional politics, the Ryeo clan came back into focus as their supporters started pressuring for Ryeo Restoration, led by the aging Prince Seojun, and eventually the Ryeo moved back into Beonyeongsalm Palace. During this time supporters of the Hwangje reformed the National Conservative Party and started pushing for installing their Claimant, Hwangje Wa-Dae who still was the legally recognozed monarch as of the law of 4207. The Yeonbangdang parliament quickly rushed through an imperial restoration that was quite controversial among NCP which Hong Seon-ki capitalized on to quickly win election to office of President in 4290. Not much happened for a year, but in 4291, Hong ordered the military to place Choesun V under arrest "for his own Protection" and marched on Beonyeongsalm Palace. The Imperial Guard, loyal to the Ryeo defended the Emperor And Prince Seojun was shot in the ensuing firefight. However, aware of the impending attack, most of the Ryeo Family had already fled to the mountains of inner Dankuk and only a small garrison of Imperial Guard remained alongside Prince Seojun. During his reign, Hong Seon-ki gave himself over to drinking, women and abandoned morals, preferring these to the proper governance of the country, and ignored almost all affairs of state. According to Hwangje Wa-Dae, he even hosted festive orgies where many people engaged in immoral things at the same time with his concubines and created songs with crude lyrics and poor rhythm. In some accounts, he is depicted as having come under the influence of his Vice President Hwangje Ho-Min, and committing all manner of evil and cruel deeds with his support. In some fictionalizations, Hwangje Ho-Min is depicted as an evil Fox spirit. One of the most famous forms of entertainment Hong enjoyed was the "Wine Pool and Meat Forest" (酒池肉林). A large pool, big enough for several canoes, was constructed on the Palace grounds, with inner linings of polished oval shaped stones from the sea shores. This allowed for the entire pool to be filled with alcohol. A small island was constructed in the middle of the pool, where trees were planted, which had branches made of roasted meat skewers hanging over the pool. This allowed Hong and his friends and concubines to drift on canoes in the pool. When they thirsted, they reached down into the pool with their hands and drank the wine. When they hungered, they reached up with their hands to eat the roasted meat. This was considered one of the most famous examples of decadence and corruption of a ruler in Dankukin history. In order to amuse himself, he created the "Cannon Burning Punishment" (炮烙之刑). One large hollow bronze cylinder was stuffed with burning charcoal and allowed to burn until red-hot, then prisoners were made to literally hug the cylinder, which resulted in a painful and unsightly death. In order to fund Hong's heavy daily expenses, extremely heavy taxes were implemented. The people suffered greatly, and lost all hope for the Country. Hong's cousin, Emperor Hwangje Wa-Dae tried to persuade him to change, but was rebuked. A man by the name of Mr. Jin who similarly remonstrated with him, but Hong had his heart ripped out so he could see what the heart of a sage looked like. The Minister of Police Kang Jeonhwa heard this, he went to remonstrate with the President and, feigning madness, was imprisoned. In 4295, Vice President Hwangje Ho-Min disappeared, and it was later discovered he was plotting on seizing the throne for himself, but it seems the situation was gwtting too dangerous and he fled into the hills. Hwangje Ho-min would remain in hiding till his death in 4325 when supporters announced his death in a Yonseo Apartment under the assumed name of Park Jeonhwa. Fall and Death In his derangement, and the national confusion caused by certain legalities, the Emperor proceeded to proclaim himself "God-Emperor" deposing The Hwangje Emperor and proceeded to try to exterminate the Hwangje and anyone associated with them. This backfired as the NCP had taken an oath to defend the Hwangje and its cadet branches and a full on a civil war erupted. Many started surronging the matrilineal descendant of the Sun Kami and Head of Sindo, Mok Sang-ah, later known as Taeyang Sang-ah in a campaign to overthrow the Tyrant. During this time, a coalition of Democratic Progressives led by SooIn, would form and join the resistance against Hong-eventually even Ryeo supporters would join once resistance forces managed to secure Choesun V's return in October of 4297. When Taeyang dynasty's army, led by Taeyang the Great and receiving the help of some Ryeo Supporters and Democratic Progressives, defeated the Hong dynasty at the Battle of Gongmangdo in 4297, Hong gathered all his treasures around himself in the Palace, and then attempted to set fire to the palace and committed suicide. Luckily palace guards manage to save the palace from destruction. In subsequent years, this King's mania was so infamous that it would be subject of a film "Rise of the God Emperor" in 4359 that starred Ryeo Seojun in the title role(it was hoped by the Director that he would play his ancestor Choesun V but producers wanted Ryeo to be a big star in Dankuk, and due to political reasons, cast him in villain roles throughout his career. Family Hong Seon-ki had three main consorts of which they had four children, two sons and two daughters, and via several concubines manny other offspring. Hong Seon-ki was the Great Grandson of Kim Minjun, founder of the National Conservative Party(Dranland) and was a cousin to the Hwangje, Park and Kim Clans. Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms The official style of Hong Seon-Ki was ""His Divine Majesty, Divine Emperor of the Kyo Race and lord of Greater Dankuk, Hong Seon-Ki the Great (그의 신성할 위엄, 쿄 민족의 신성할 황제와 대 단국의 주님, 홍선기 대왕)" from 4196-4197.